


The Sunfirstborn's Wet Experiment

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Lewds [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, Golden shower, I can't even believe myself that I wrote it, I kinda crossovered the two, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsanitary, Urination, Watersports, actually more watersports than Omo, look this is a hundred percent gay kinkfic, pee shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: Ornstein is cuddling with his boyfriend, the Sunfirstborn, and the prince gets into the mood for some action, but when Ornstein voices that he first needs to visit the privy, the prince has a suggestion for Ornstein... Maybe they could spice their bedroom experience up by trying something new?
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Series: Soulsborne Omo Lewds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Sunfirstborn's Wet Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there. I have to admit something first. I am normally not very into sexual Omorashi. 
> 
> The thing with it is, I tried reading it and often I like the smut part, but the whole piss part is just “person desperate to pee, getting denied and in the end they wet or just go off screen to the toilet”. That doesn't do it for me AT ALL. 
> 
> But when an artist friend of mine was showing me their kink list and watersports was on it, I was all over it and then I realized it. I am always disappointed about Omo sex scenes because there isn't a release ON one of the partners, even though it's perfect. Omo ties perfectly into watersports and so I pretty much combined the two. 
> 
> So yeah, I think have to thank my friend for getting me inspiration for this absolute kinky PWP with their OTP and I hope they will like it! 
> 
> I hope anyone else reading this will like it too. Smut isn't my strongest point, but I give my best. Please tell me when I did glaring mistakes for the sex scene, I am open to learn and fix any mistakes that I may have made.

It was a quiet night and Ornstein spend it in his favourite place on the whole world. He was cuddled up in the embrace of his master, on his bed, just letting all the worries and thoughts from the day drain from his head. He didn't need to think about anything, he just needed to bask in the warmth and care of his boyfriend. 

Though, there was one thing that bothered Ornstein. Had bothered him for the last hour or so. His bladder was rather full and with each passing minute demanded more and more that Ornstein would finally get up and allow for it to get some relief. Ornstein knew that he should just go, his master would let him use the privy in his room and he would even wait out on the balcony while he was relieving himself, but Ornstein never managed to speak up. 

One reason was that he simply didn't want to leave the comfort of his master's embrace, but the other reason was also that Ornstein was very shy about voicing his needs, often preferring to holding and relieve himself when nobody would know about it. Of course he wouldn't be able to hold the whole night and eventually his master would speak up for him, having noticed his predicament and encourage him to take a long overdue leak. 

For now, Ornstein had opted to cross his legs and bask in his master's embrace a little longer until he would truly not be able to hold it anymore and his master would pick up on his discomfort. He would be able to hold through a bit longer, thirty minutes he would hold through without trouble and he could maybe get it up to an hour with some effort. 

Though Ornstein hadn't expected that his master would get into a frisky mood, as his hands started to glide over his body, squeezing his butt and one of them rested on his crotch. Ornstein could feel himself get hard already, but every ounce of lust he had felt vanished instantly when he thought about having sex while needing to piss so badly. 

When the master's hand stroked over where his bladder sat, Ornstein hissed and then spoke up: “Um, Master...” 

The prince stopped immediately. “What is it, Ornstein? Are you not in the mood? Or are you hurt? Feeling sick?” There was worry shining in his eyes, making Ornstein feel bad for having stopped him for something simple as needing a piss. 

“No no no, I am not sick.”, Ornstein said and then blushed. Why was it so difficult for him to voice that he needed the privy? “I... very much want this, just.. I, uh...” There, he was locking up again, unable to speak out. 

“Oh.”, the prince said, catching on. “You need a piss, right? Ornstein, I have told you all the time that you shouldn't hold it that long. I understand when you need to go. I do it too. We all need to piss.” 

“Well... I don't know, I just...”, Ornstein said, trailing off. He knew he was being unreasonable. Just why was he so shy about it? He wished he could be like Artorias who would loudly announce that he needed a piss and wouldn't feel any shame doing it right next to the other knights in the woods. 

“So, uh, can I leave quickly?”, Ornstein asked, but suddenly his master was embracing him, murmuring something into his ear. 

“Actually, Ornstein.”, he practically purred. “There is something I wanted to try out with you and this is the perfect opportunity.” 

“H..huh?”, Ornstein asked, a sinking feeling in his chest. 

“I have dreamed for quite some time that you would piss on me.”, the prince said and Ornstein gasped. 

“But... but, Master!”, he said. “I... I can't... that is unsanitary. Besides... I can't, when... when someone watches...” 

“We can wash up after it is over.”, the master said and stroked over Ornstein's buttocks. “And I promise, I won't force you if you don't want to, but... are you willing to try? You have to go pretty bad, right? The fuller you are, the more easier may it be for you to let loose.” 

Ornstein actually considered. He wanted for his master to be happy and... he had to admit, it bothered him how shy he was about taking a leak. So Ornstein nodded, surprising even himself. “Alright.”, he said. “I, uh, must be crazy, but alright... let's try it out.” 

“That's my little lion.”, the prince said and put his hand under Ornstein's shirt, stroking over the toned muscles on the dragon slayer's chest. “So how about we get rid of that clothes? You can't piss on me when they are in the way, can you?” 

“I... I guess.”, Ornstein said and raised his arms, allowing his master to undress him, but lowered them again, blurting out: “But Master... we can't do this on the bed. Everything will get soaked!” 

The prince stopped trying to undress Ornstein and crossed his arms, swaying a bit back and forth. “You have a point.”, he said. “Wait a short moment, Ornstein, I go get a cover.” He then left the room, leaving Ornstein alone with his thoughts and his full bladder. Actually, the dragon slayer only now realized just how badly he had to go and while nobody was there to see him, he applied some pressure on his crotch. Had he really agreed to do this? Maybe... maybe he should just use the privy while the master was gone and tell him that he just hadn't been able hold it anymore? But he had agreed to at least try it and... Ornstein sighed and let his head hang low as he felt heat rushing to his cheeks. He wanted for his master to be happy. Surely there was no harm in trying. The master wouldn't force him. If Ornstein would be unable to relieve himself on his master, he wouldn't need to go through with it. 

In the middle of his thoughts and doubts, the master came back and brought a thick blanket with him. “Move to the side, Ornstein.”, he said and Ornstein crept to the side, crossing his legs as he was off the bed and gravity hit him. He had hold too long indeed. His bladder felt practically solid in his abdomen. Maybe peeing on his master wouldn't be so hard after all. 

“Alright then, come on, little lion.”, the master said, already having let his prince's garb falling to the ground, sitting on the bed cross-legged, his enormous dick on display. Ornstein couldn't help but stare at it as he moved on the bed, once again raising his arms. It wasn't the first time Ornstein asked himself if size ran into the family. 

The prince very gently and quickly removed Ornstein's shirt, letting his hands trail over his back, chest and abdomen, resting shortly on where Ornstein's bladder was located, massaging the spot, making the knight gasp. He then let his hands trail down the dragon slayer's butt and tugged at his pants. Ornstein got the notion and pulled them down, only his underwear left. 

The prince smiled as he pulled down Ornstein's underwear, exposing the still flaccid dick of his boyfriend, which was currently more concerned with not opening the flood gates instead of rising up. Ornstein could feel his cheeks heat up again. It was common for the two of them to see each other naked, but... this would be the first time his master would see him peeing. And on top of him nonetheless. 

“So, are you ready?”, the master asked and pulled Ornstein into a hug, close to his body, their scents intermingling. Ornstein took a deep breath and then nodded. 

“...What should I do?”, he asked. 

The master released Ornstein from the hug and leaned against the wall behind him, spreading his legs and extending his arms. “Mark me, little lion.”, he said. “Just let go and make sure that you are getting everything on me.” Ornstein could see the hunger in his master's eyes. He was so excited. How could he disappoint him? Ornstein took a another shaky breath, tried to calm down his beating hard and took his dick in his hands. As much as his bladder was throbbing, that wouldn't be hard, right? He just needed to relax and let go. 

Only that nothing happened. Ornstein, on his knees, with his dick in his hands, absolutely full to the brim, couldn't even get a dribble going. His bladder was totally frozen. He should have known that would be happening. He always would lock up when he knew someone would see or hear him peeing. 

Oh, maybe it would be easier when the master couldn't see him. “...Could you close your eyes, please, Master?”, Ornstein asked. 

“Being nervous, little lion? Don't worry, I won't peek.” As promised, the master closed his eyes and Ornstein tried a second time to relax, to get a stream going, only to fail. He was starting to get frustrated. His bladder was actually so full that it was starting to hurt, that he would be close to wetting himself if he wouldn't get to a privy soon and here he was, allowed to relieve himself, with the consent of the person he cared most about in the world and he was locking up.

Ornstein let go of his dick and sighed. “I am sorry, Master, this isn't working.”, he said, feeling utterly bad for having to disappoint his master just because he was too shy to do something as basic as urinating in front of him. 

“Ornstein.”, the master said. “Don't give up yet. Come closer.” 

Unsure about what the master had planned, Ornstein crawled closer to him and settled in his lap once the master had pulled him in a hug. 

“You are too nervous, Ornstein.”, the prince said. “You can't force it, you have to let it happen naturally. You need to relax, Ornstein.” 

“I.. I am trying.”, Ornstein said and dug his nails into his master's shoulder. 

“No, you are cramped.”, the master smiled. “Ornstein, close your eyes.” 

Ornstein did as he told, feeling how the master stroked over his shoulders and his back, fumbling on his buttocks for a second. Ornstein actually felt himself relax a tiny bit, but it was not enough to get that torrent inside of him started. 

“I still... can't...”, Ornstein said, feeling like he was on the verge of tears. Why was that bothering him so much? He should just tell his master that he would unable to do it, get relief on the privy and then have his well deserved fun with his boyfriend. 

“Imagine a waterfall.”, the prince said. “Imagine how this mighty torrents fall down into a great river, the sunlight making the water shimmer golden.” 

Ornstein did as told, the watery image clear in front of his mind, half aware that his master had started to stroke about his chest and abdomen in the meantime, coming close to his bladder. 

“Do you have the image in mind? The mighty waterfall?”, the prince asked with the most gentle voice. 

“Mhm...”, Ornstein said, putting both arms around his master's neck and taking in the scent of his body and his sweat. How much Ornstein loved this scent, it made him feel so at ease. 

“Good, good.”, the master said and Ornstein felt how his master applied very soft pressure on his bladder, massaging the area, stimulating it and Ornstein actually could feel a small dribble coming out of his dick. 

“Fantastic.”, the master said. “Now, Ornstein, keep concentrating on that image and relax, just relax.” 

Ornstein nodded, even though the master couldn't see it... had he still closed his eyes? Ornstein didn't knew, but he had his own closed and they needed to be kept closed, he needed his full concentration. The more Ornstein imagined the golden waterfall rushing down, the more his bladder seemed to contract and before he even knew it, a thin stream was splattering out. 

“See, I knew that you could do it.”, the master said, still gently stroking and massaging Ornstein's abdomen. Now that his bladder had tasted release and with the words of his master and his gentle touches, the feeble stream soon gained traction and Ornstein was feeling how a desperate stream poured out full force on the legs of his master. 

Not saying anything, simply clinging to his master in the same embrace as earlier, Ornstein let out a sigh at finally getting the craved relief. 

“Oh, little lion, do you know how much this turns me on?”, his master said and Ornstein could feel how an oiled finger entered his rear, prompting his still pissing dick to rise. 

“M..master, wait, I am still...!”, Ornstein shouted, but the master simply put a finger on his mouth and a second one in his butt.

“Just let it all out.”, he said. “I want to get it all over me.” 

“Hngh...”, Ornstein could feel how his dick stiffened because of the penetration, the master knowing exactly which spot to hit to get a reaction out of him, making his stream pour all over his stomach and chest. 

“Is... is this really alright?”, Ornstein asked, despite knowing that there was no turning back and he couldn't just turn his stream off now that it had started, feeling nervous and weird, as if they were doing something very forbidden. In a sense, their whole relationship was forbidden, but Ornstein couldn't shake the thought of how it would look like when someone would come in and see that the prince got marked by his knight. 

“It's more than alright.”, the prince said and inserted a second finger in Ornstein's entrance, making him lowly moan, not only from the relief but also from the motion. Ornstein could feel something hot and hard and slightly wet pressing against his leg and knew that his master must have reached a full erection. 

In the meantime, Ornstein's profuse stream had started to taper down and he could feel how the fingers of his master slipped out and both of his hands entangled around his hips. Ornstein could feel himself lifted up in the air and gasped, having the chance to look down at him and his master when he loosened his embrace around him, seeing his master's chest and stomach wet with his urine, still stained by a small stream that was determined to push out the rest of the contents of his bladder. It ceased at the exact moment when the prince inserted his dick into Ornstein's butt, the knight taking a sharp breath at the sudden sensation. He hadn't even noticed that his master had oiled it, he must have been completely drowned out in the feeling of his release. 

“I... I can't believe I did that.”, Ornstein said, face turning red, now that he was finished, the whole scale of the deed he had done, came crushing down on him. He had been filthy, unsanitary, disgusting. Even though the master had asked for it, Ornstein couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't have agreed to it. 

“Shhh...”, the Master said, laying a finger on Ornstein's lip first before sealing them with a kiss. “Little lion, don't talk. I haven't felt so turned on in a long time. Believe me, I loved every second of it.” 

The Master starting rocking his hip, slowly thrusting into Ornstein, finding a steady rhythm, a rhythm that made Ornstein forgot about what he had done, that let him just accept the gentle, but also resolute thrusts of his Master. His own dick had managed to reach full erection quite a while ago, so Ornstein removed a hand from the shoulder of his master and reached down to help stroke it off, only for the Master to catch it and lay it back on his shoulder. 

“For your willingness today, you deserve a little treat.”, the Master said and easily balanced Ornstein on his hips with one hand while his other trailed along Ornstein's dick, gently traced his thumbs on it and stroke it off at the exact same pace that he thrusted into Ornstein's butt. 

Ornstein just relaxed, only helping the Master by rocking his hips occasionally, knowing that he wouldn't need the help. He pressed himself against the Master's chest, not caring that he would get stained by his own urine still coated to it, completely letting himself go in the moment, feeling how his Master's dick in his rear started to contract, feeling that he was close. As close as Ornstein was, his dick was throbbing and for the second time this day, Ornstein felt an overwhelming sense of relief as he came and stained his Master's chest and stomach with even more of his fluids, this time just less yellow and even more sticky. 

Pretty much at the same time, the Master's hips bucked one last time and he sighed out once he let his load released into Ornstein, the knight almost getting another erection by the throbbing sensation around. 

Once both of them were done, the Master slowly pulled out and laid himself down in the bed, pulling Ornstein into an embrace, which too painfully got aware of the smell of his urine. 

“Master, you reek.”, Ornstein chuckled. 

“Hey, that's your piss.”, the Master chuckled as well and ruffled Ornstein's hair. “It appears we are both in need of a bath.” 

Ornstein couldn't argue with that and gave him a nod, smiling, all of his earlier worries having been washed away. He hadn't expected just how freeing this whole experience would be, maybe he could start and work on his pee shyness after all. 

“Hey, Ornstein...”, the Master said. 

“Yes?”, Ornstein asked, looking in the Master's strong willed hazel eyes. 

“The next time I want to be the one who pisses on you.” 

Ornstein needed a few seconds to realize just what the Master had said and once he did, he shot up and yelled: “M..master, wait!” 

“Only if you agree, of course.”, the Master purred, pulling Ornstein back down, into his hug. 

Ornstein considered a bit, before slowly speaking: “F... fine. I am fine with it.” 

The prince smiled and pulled Ornstein in to plant a long, deep kiss on his lips: “I am looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, are you interested in seeing how it would play out when Nameless King is the one who would golden shower Ornstein?


End file.
